


Starlight 星光

by Bluelynx233



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelynx233/pseuds/Bluelynx233
Summary: 为了摆脱糟心的生活，奥利安和威震天踏上了一趟短途旅行。（译者：一个社畜们放假的故事）
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Kudos: 6





	Starlight 星光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043277) by Anonymous. 



“你要坠机了，渣的！”

这次奥利安真的应该担心了，威震天驾驶着他的滑翔机，极快地盘旋着直冲广阔蔚蓝的天际，并在爬升到最高处时关掉了动力。他让自己自由地坠落向下方的群山，只在最后一秒才拉起来飞回奥利安身边——他更喜欢以一种合理的速度和高度巡航来让自己享受沿途的风景。

“得了吧，不管你去哪，到时候天都黑了！”威震天的脸简直要因为兴奋而发光了，他大笑起来，光镜明亮而欢快。

在奥利安能开口之前，威震天又一次猛地拉起滑翔机的操纵杆重复他的小把戏，只是这一次他的炫耀没能成功，伴随一声巨响他一头扎进了下方的一个山谷，滚滚浓烟沿着他的航迹升起。

他渣的。

奥利安飞向坠机点，他的火种因涌进处理器的各种可怕景象而疯狂跳动。等降落到石谷底部之后他奔向威震天，而对方正从冒着黑烟的载具残骸中爬出来。

“你还好吗？！”奥利安问道，看着威震天坐起来揉了揉他的头盔。没有可见的伤口，感谢普神。但是……当然了。这可是个把参加格斗比赛当娱乐的机子。

威震天只是笑着，起身拂掉银色机体上的灰尘。“功能完好！”他开口，但笑意在看到那堆残骸时消失了。现在，他带着歉意看向奥利安。

“你得跟他们说去，而不是我，”奥利安双臂交叠，“老实说，我很惊讶你没有更快地把它弄坏。”

这些飞机是从阿尔茜和绿光那里借来的，他们热情地说服了奥利安在这短暂的，为了庆祝威震天下流水线的山地度假里带上它们。实际上，是绿光最早提的议，在奥利安哀叹沉闷的工作（和生活，总的来说）是如何消磨掉他的火种和情感关系的时候。

威震天假装被冒犯了，“你认为我害怕飞行？真伤人。”他回头看着那堆乱七八糟的东西，用脚尖碾了碾一片破损的金属。“抱歉奥利安，这是我愚蠢的错误。我发誓会补偿他们的。”

奥利安叹了口气，“你想在这休息一会儿吗？”

从日出起他们就在滑翔，徒步，登山和欣赏风景。此刻，奥利安迫不及待地想要休息，但威震天一点也没有疲惫的样子，精力充沛地从一处逛到另一处。这一切都是为了他，奥利安不得不提醒自己。让他快乐一下，毕竟我们只有今天和今晚在这里。

但，该死的，他要顶不住了。

“当然，”威震天回答，“然后我可以开另一辆滑翔机把我们送回去。”

奥利安看了他一眼。

威震天立刻改口，“或者……你来。”

奥利安找到一块大石头坐下，叹息着舒展开颈部和双手纠结的线缆。感谢火种源赐予的休息时间。

“很高兴能在路上看到别的金刚，”威震天说道，加入了他。“战争没有彻底清除我们如何享受生活的记忆，我们正在回到正轨。”

这片风景优美的保护区曾是热门旅游地，一个对机子们和同类外星人而言逃避现实的好地方。现在，湖边的小屋已经年久失修，而几乎没有机子喜欢风餐露宿。即便如此，威震天那无尽的愉悦与精力——撑过了战争并延续到了正在进行的重建过程——还是一如既往的具有感染力。

“是啊，”奥利安说道，“尽管我不知道事情会不会真的‘重回正轨’。”

“也许不会。但塞伯坦有它的韧性。”威震天朝天空伸出手，“这个美丽的世界和它的人民都是不可思议的，我为我们的未来感到激动万分。”

这就是为什么奥利安喜欢和威震天待在一起，为什他爱他那不怎么受待见一面。尽管他粗鲁的个性和花在竞技场上的时间会让人信以为真，但威震天有一颗善良温和充满梦想的火种，并且深爱着冒险与学习。这就是他，自他被铸造的那一个循环开始就是如此。他对生活的乐观态度总是与奥利安更为现实的观点相得益彰。

正当奥利安陷入思绪之中时，威震天打开了子空间并拿出一颗巨大的光彩夺目的石头。他举起它时，阳光照在它碧蓝的表面上折射出霓虹的光彩。

“我一直想把这个给你，”威震天说，“我在矿厂里找到的它。”

奥利安接过这颗光芒四射的石头，把它拿在手里把玩，为这份贴心的礼物感到惊奇。“谢谢你，威震天。”

威震天光镜中闪烁的直白情绪让奥利安的火种跳漏了一拍。“奥利安……我……我爱你，”他的声音有些颤抖，“你对我来说意味着一切，我只是希望你能知道。感谢你所做的这些……我再也无法要求更好了。”

奥利安微笑着捧住威震天的脸。“如果没有你，塞伯坦将不会和现在一样。”他说，“每一个循环，我都在感谢普神让我们相遇的那一刻。再没有别的机子让我有共度一生的欲望了。”

威震天倒抽一口气，无数情绪飞快地掠过他的面甲，以至于奥利安无法解读它们。在他反应过来之前，威震天拥抱住他，双臂绕过他的脖子圈紧了他，就像自己是他生命的依靠。

威震天温暖的胸膛与他相抵，他的火种坚定地跳动……是的，这太完美了。奥利安希望可以停留于此直到永远，但明天早上，他们将再次回到城市，生活将继续。档案，重建，压力。

他们还能在这平静的天堂里度过一个晚上，而奥利安想要充分利用它。

***

当他们回到湖边小屋时天已经黑了，但威震天还不打算过夜，他总是想要更多。这次他要去探索那波光粼粼的广阔湖面，而奥利安选择了门廊边的一张椅子。

“别被吃了，”奥利安调笑到，但他多少也在担心威震天那种对刺激停不下来的追求。

潜下水之前威震天只是挥了挥手。

奥利安叹了口气，划过汇报大厅一页又一页的更新。他的处理器因那些等他回去后要跟上的工作而昏昏沉沉，而现在Codea又想跟他会面……

这已经让他头疼了，所以他将一切都放到一边然后跌进他的椅子里，欣赏那片发光的靛蓝色湖泊以及它在星空下闪烁的美景。一切都如此美好，如此宁静。有那么疯狂的一秒，他想知道要是他和威震天辞职并搬到这来会怎么样……或者别的什么有塞星美丽风光的偏远之地：管道里淌过的荧光液体，奇异的沙漠和有机的森林，锈蚀之海，会发光的湖泊，还有过去文明的废墟。当然，他会想念铁堡富丽堂皇的高塔，但如果有威震天相伴那些都不算什么了。

说到威震天。

当另一个机子浮出水面爬上岸时，奥利安感受到体内深处的一片灼热，他凝视着水珠从威震天构筑良好的机体上滚落，他银色的装甲闪着微光。

威震天用一块织物擦干自己。奥利安的思绪漫游到了那些生动的，在充电时频繁造访他的关于威震天的梦境，他不适地扭了扭身体。他探索着威震天的每一寸装甲，而对方在呼喊他的名字……够了！

奥利安让能量涌向火种以平复它的鼓动以及给自己的核心降温。他还通过看星星来帮忙，寻找他熟悉的星座……直到威震天挤进椅子依偎在他身边。

在星空之下和威震天相拥，甚至在这里一起充电度过剩下的夜晚也许是这个循环最完美的结束。但奥利安已经欲火焚身，急需去清洁间释放掉他的电荷。他的面板热得不行而他很惊讶威震天居然感受不到。他诅咒着自己的机体兴奋的太不是时候了。

威震天转了下身，奥利安无法自制地发出一声压抑的呻吟。威震天坐了起来费解地看着他，但他的困惑随即被光镜中了然的光芒代替。

没有挪开视线，威震天又改变了姿势并缓慢地磨蹭奥利安的面板，一根手指沿着胸甲……向下，向下，向下直到面板紧压住奥利安输出管的地方。威震天感受到那片灼热的金属，给了他一个小小的微笑。他凑得太近，以至于奥利安都能感觉到对方喷洒在自己面甲上的吐息。

“你今晚还有别的计划吗，奥利安？”他俯下身，嘴唇贴上奥利安颈部的能量管线，在那里印下一个温柔的吻。

“唔……威震天，”奥利安呻吟着，他不敢相信这真的要来了。当然了，他们有过一些狂热的亲密时光，但威震天总是在快要失控的时候抽身，他的不适显而易见。奥利安没有追问，也许是威震天没有准备好，也许只是他一直都对对接不感兴趣。不管怎样，这一点也没有让他困扰。

但这并不会止住他的春梦。

威震天退开来对上他的目光，摇摆着臀部露出捉弄的微笑，他在奥利安的腿上转了转身，“我在？”

“你……确定吗？”

威震天用力吻住了他，将他们的舌头纠缠在一起。当他抽身时奥利安觉得自己都要昏过去了。

“我想让你把输出管插到我的接口里。”威震天说。

奥利安忍住没笑出声，为他直白到令人惊讶的话语，但威震天的表情……哦普神啊，他可能会融化在这双真挚地看着他的猩红光镜之中。

火种激烈的跳动让他以为要爆炸了，奥利安的手滑向威震天的臀部，在那厚重的金属上打着圈。“那么，我们回房间好吗？”

***

奥利安不知道他们竟然还能回到房间里，但他们做到了。他温柔地把威震天放倒在床上，抚摸他强健的机体，欣赏他装甲间每一道缝隙，惊叹于威震天是如此的充满魅力，如此强大。

他一直想知道其他机子面对竞技场的不败之王时会是什么模样。在格斗开始前，他们的处理器会划过什么样的念头？纯粹的恐惧？这就是他会有的感觉，即使只是为了好玩。

他握住威震天的面板，诱使对方打开它露出对接阵列，那是奥利安从未见过的一部分。

他伸手勾住威震天的双腿，一把将他拉近。奥利安爱极了那滑腻的，已经流出润滑液的灰色接口；肿胀的外置节点从水光粼粼的褶皱中探出了头，一下一下地闪烁着与威震天明亮的光学镜相同的颜色。

奥利安吞咽了一下，不情不愿地收回目光，这样他才能再次看向威震天的脸。“你有过……”

威震天移开视线，“没有和任何机子。只是偶尔的……自我抚慰，如果你懂我说的。”

“啊。”奥利安的处理器一下子被威震天独处时躺在他们公寓的充电床上，双腿大敞的景象填满——他的光镜明明灭灭，一边把三根手指送进湿润的接口，一边粗暴地揉捏外置节点，然后透出一点点愉快的喘息，在自己的触碰中翻滚。

奥利安的对接面板猛地撤开，充能的输出管终于从痛苦的拘禁之中释放出来。当威震天的光镜瞥见奥利安那怒张的长度时，他的机体因紧张而有些僵硬。

奥利安靠近他。“威震天，你不需要做任何让你不舒服的事情，”他开口，一只手安抚性的探向威震天的腹甲。“我不希望你这么做只是因为你觉得我想要，好吗？”

“我也想要。拜托，奥利安……我需要这样靠近你。”

“好吧，我会慢慢来的，”奥利安说着，亲吻他的头盔，“如果哪里受伤了或者让你不适，你要告诉我。”

奥利安的手向下伸去，温柔地爱抚那湿透的接口，他的指尖在外瓣膜里进进出出，并在威震天发出一声他听过最情色的声响时展开了一个微笑。他把手指从威震天入口处抽搐的金属环中抽出，为那一整片区域散发出的热量而愉快。

“我可以吗？”奥利安问道。

“是-是的，”威震天呻吟着，在奥利安的手上磨蹭自己的接口。“求你……”

有了这句话，奥利安便小心翼翼将指节前端推进威震天体内，而另一个机子的润滑液流得更欢了，把他们身下弄得一团糟。奥利安探索着他的内壁并按压过每一个有知觉的感受器，享受着威震天的喘息。

等威震天准备好了，他又伸入第二根手指，捣入更深处直到精准地撞上一个敏感节点。威震天抽了一下，发出窒息般的响亮呻吟，这说明他绝对做了一件正确的事。奥利安一遍遍地撞击那个感受器，光学镜聚焦在威震天的脸上，直到对方绞紧了他的手指。威震天仰起头雕咬住下唇，一阵小小的过载席卷他的系统。

“呃啊……”威震天在快感中骑乘着奥利安的手指，“这……这太棒了。”

威震天已经湿透了，而奥利安把输出管抵在对方接口处滑腻的褶皱上磨蹭使得更多润滑液溢了出来，让他的动作更加顺畅。他深吸一口气，把自己对准了威震天阵阵紧缩的入口。

“你想要这个吗？”他柔声问道，另一只手拂过威震天的面甲。

威震天疯狂地点头。

奥利安等待着一个言语上的回答，继续戏弄威震天的接口。

“是的，拆它的，”威震天咆哮出声，“做啊……拜托……我忍不了了。”

奥利安把管子的头部埋入威震天体内，一边用拇指揉搓那过度敏感的外置节点，一边浅浅地抽插。他盯着威震天的面甲看他是否有任何疼痛的迹象。

奥利安不得不再一次深置换并把光学镜闭上一会儿，否则他就会不管不顾地插进去了。威震天他渣的太棒了，他的内部是如此的丝滑而且紧得不可思议，当威震天低吟着仰起头雕时奥利安睁开了眼睛。

他又推进了一些，同时亲吻对方的颈部线缆。威震天缠住他，在他的管子上扭动着，让奥利安发出满足地叹息。他没有放开威震天抽搐的节点，轻轻地用指尖拨动拉扯它，奥利安逼出了另一个机子美味的声音与机体的颤动。

“奥利安……噢，是的，”威震天低吼，欢迎奥利安进到更深处。

奥利安几乎要在欢愉中疯狂了。他滔滔不绝着语无伦次的赞美，他的美梦终于成真。

当这看似永无止境的挑逗终于结束时，他用另一个灼热的吻捕获了威震天的嘴唇，但这次他将剩余的长度全部挺了进去一捅到底，并为对方卡钳那窒息般紧致的挤压而喘息。威震天痛苦地呼喊出声，抬起双手攥住奥利安的肩膀，用力扣住对方以至于奥利安觉得自己的装甲都要开裂了。普神啊，威震天太强壮了。

“啊……抱歉，”他咕哝着，在这份重压之下有些撑不住，“威-威震天……你……”

威震天突然放了手，光镜恐惧地睁大。他的接口甚至把奥利安缠得更紧，让他差点没当场过载。威震天张开嘴，无疑想吐露一连串歉意，但当奥利安开始缓慢地拆他，摩擦他脆弱的接口内壁并撞击他的感受器时，他只剩下喘气了。很快他便放松下来，而奥利安抵住了他的内部节点，摇摆他的臀部又狠狠碾压进去直到威震天在他身下混乱地呻吟颤抖，濒临高潮的接口颤颤巍巍地咬住他的输出管。

“普莱姆斯，”奥利安急促地喘息，“就是这样，威震天。你太棒了，太紧了。”

“奥利安……我——我要……”他呻吟着，“哦，操……是的。”

突然，威震天夹住了正在挺动的管子，一大股润滑液从他的接口里喷了出来，淋湿了奥利安的胯部。威震天在他的输出管上剧烈地过载到失神，这是奥利安见过最惊喜的景象之一，如此强烈的刺激也迅速把他推到了边缘。他在威震天痉挛的接口里射了出来，同时还在不停地重击对方，希望延长这不可思议的感觉。随着威震天又一次过载，越来越多的润滑液溢了出来……然后是第三次，威震天因快感而呜咽着。

头晕目眩，奥利安继续着，手指探入两人之间捏住了威震天抽搐肿胀的外置节点，让他能将过载再度拉长。威震天双腿张得更开，抬起臀部迎合奥利安强有力的抽插，润滑液溅得到处都是，直到他们最后一次高潮。

奥利安退了出来倒在床上，重重地喘息。他花了很久才平静下来并恢复足够的意识去查看威震天——四肢大敞且同样神志不清，仍旧因高潮的余韵而抽搐不已。

奥利安一把拉过威震天爱抚他的头雕，另一个机子在他的手中颤抖。他们面对面休息，从顶点中回过神来。伴着微风，从打开的窗户外传来了外星有机生物的声音。

威震天用带着迷蒙与极乐的光镜凝视奥利安。奥利安的手搭在他的胸甲上，下面一颗火种在飞快地搏动，直到他一点一点地放松。奥利安揉了揉威震天的前挡板，又向下抹去他两腿间的一团糟，然后用指腹揉搓他的节点。威震天哀鸣一声，在过度的敏感中抽搐着，于是他立刻收手。

“放松，”奥利安低语，描摹威震天的嘴唇爱抚他的脸颊，“你简直棒呆了。”

突然，威震天光镜中有什么东西变了，之前的饱足与快乐被一种显而易见的悲伤和一种被奥利安认为是忧郁的情绪所覆盖，但他不能确定。

威震天合上了光镜，头雕靠着奥利安。

奥利安茫然地把手抬起又放下，他的火种担忧地收紧，同时回顾了一遍他们那让处理器爆炸的对接过程。他做错了什么吗？哦，不。他不想破坏这值得细细品味的和平与安宁，但他需要弄明白。

“威震天……你还好吗？”

威震天没有打开光镜。

“嗯……是的，就是累了。”他回答，但声音却带着犹豫。

奥利安不肯接受那样的答案。“你可以和我说任何事，无论何时。”他温和地开口。

威震天缓缓上线他的光镜，探寻着奥利安的面甲。“这很难解释，”他说，“我从未想过以这种方式靠近任何一个机子，因为存在着终结的可能。如此亲密之后的芯碎太难以忍受，太糟糕。但在那么多个兆周期之前你进入了我的生活而……而这感觉很好。我们都觉得很好。但我还是……”

“害怕这不会持续下去。”奥利安握住威震天的手，安慰地捏紧。“我哪里也不会去，威震天。我甚至无法想象出我们没有共度一生的世界。”

紧张从威震天身上散去。他眨了眨眼，试图清理掉光镜中凝聚的一点清洁液，他凑上前让他们的头雕相抵，“你保证？”

奥利安给了他一个温柔的吻。“我爱你，我和你会在一起，”他低声呢喃，“永远。”


End file.
